Entité et moitié
by Shirenai
Summary: Hikaru et Kaoru ne parlent pas au réveil. Ou presque...


Titre : Entité et moitié

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Ouran High School Host Club_ appartiennent à Bisco Hatori.

Note : C'est court, mais c'était le but. Ce n'est qu'un premier essai sur cette série, et c'est une façon pour moi de reprendre petit à petit l'écriture.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Il me tenait contre lui. Ses bras croisés sur mon torse m'emprisonnaient tendrement. Sa respiration sur ma main me faisait l'effet d'une vague ; s'avançant puis se retirant, encore et encore, en un rythme régulier. Cela durait depuis longtemps. Je me réveillais toujours avant lui, mais ne bougeais jamais. J'ignorais d'ailleurs pourquoi. Rien ne m'empêchait de me tourner « dans mon sommeil » et ainsi l'éveiller. Je pouvais de plus faire semblant de sortir de ma torpeur en même temps que lui, mais non, je n'en faisais rien. Peut-être aimais-je ces instants singuliers durant lesquels je me sentais enveloppé, à l'abri de tout. Sans doute était-ce ça, oui. Alors j'attendais, simplement. J'attendais qu'il mette lui-même fin à ce moment, qu'il se réveille dans un grognement de mauvaise humeur.

Je le sentis finalement bouger dans mon dos. Il desserra alors lentement sa prise et se redressa dans un effort difficile. Je fis face à son air maussade et endormi, sa petite mine, ses cheveux en bataille. Comme à chaque fois, son premier réflexe fut de me chercher des yeux. Je lui souris, un peu gauchement, presque comme s'il m'intimidait. Et quand son regard croisa le mien, son visage s'illumina, puis il se laissa lourdement retomber à côté de moi. Le dos de sa main gauche trouva mon épaule. Sa façon à lui de me dire bonjour. L'un comme l'autre, nous ne parlions que peu au réveil. Probablement parce que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Nous restâmes ainsi allongés, à contempler le plafond, baignant dans un silence reposant que seules nos respirations troublaient.

Ça pouvait paraître anodin, pourtant ce moment avait une grande importance à mes yeux. Durant ces quelques instants, j'avais la sensation que lui et moi étions seuls dans un monde éphémère n'appartenant qu'à nous. Moi et lui. Et rien d'autre. C'était si apaisant… Savoir que rien ne pouvait troubler ça, que j'avais toute son attention, que sa présence était reliée à la mienne et uniquement la mienne ; ces moments m'importaient plus que tout. Ils appartenaient à moi, à nous. Et celui-ci dura délicieusement longtemps. En ce premier jour des vacances, nous traînions au lit, sans nous préoccuper du reste. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il en fit de même. Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice, mais aucun mot ne franchissait cette sorte de barrière. Pourtant…

« Dis…, commença-t-il, hésitant.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que notre existence repose sur un amoncellement de paradoxes ? »

Sa question avait brisé le silence pour mieux lui laisser place. Ce n'était cependant plus le même silence calme, serein. C'était cette fois un silence réflexif, qui ne servait qu'à masquer tout le bruit que pouvaient faire les pensées dans nos têtes. Je soupirai lourdement. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il était évident que lui et moi étions deux paradoxes, mais de là à savoir pourquoi nous nous complaisions dans cette ambiguïté…

« Je n'en sais rien, lâchai-je finalement. Ça te pose vraiment question ?

- Eh bien… Oui, j'avoue que ça m'interroge. Ne peut-on donc pas vivre comme tout le monde ?

- Non, justement parce que tu sais que nous ne sommes pas comme tout le monde. Nous ne pouvons pas forcer les autres à fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous unit. C'est voyant. Et on ne peut pas le cacher.

- Nous n'y sommes pour rien, à bien y regarder. Nous n'avons pas choisi de –

- Nous n'avons pas cherché à empêcher ça, le coupai-je. Il y en a qui ne vivent pas de façon si retirée du monde, tu sais ?

- Et qu'y pouvons-nous, à la fin ?! Nous sommes…

- Jumeaux. Oui, je sais. »

Je savais que mon frère souffrait de nos différences. Nous ne concevions pas le monde comme ceux de notre âge. Il y avait nous, et il y avait le reste. Deux blocs distincts, trop incompatibles pour fonctionner en harmonie. Mon monde se résumait à mon frère. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de moi et je n'avais pas non plus besoin d'eux. Nous nous suffisions l'un à l'autre, comme deux moitiés d'une seule et unique entité. Le plus grand paradoxe se situait là : en étant deux êtres séparés, nous en revenions à une complémentarité presque déstabilisante. Comment pouvions-nous nous compléter en étant si semblables ? Deux pôles positifs se repoussent, pourtant tout nous rapprochait.

En étant mon identique, il est ce que je ne suis pas.

En étant son identique, je suis ce qu'il n'est pas.

Un et un ne font qu'un.

_Fin_


End file.
